


Kindled Dragons

by LunaRavenclaw9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Dragon Tamer Charlie Weasley, Dreams, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Only One Bed, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRavenclaw9/pseuds/LunaRavenclaw9
Summary: Going on yet another mission with Charlie Weasley, Harry has trouble to keep his old school boy crush on the man in check.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105
Collections: Harry & Neville's Birthday Celebration





	Kindled Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate) for her amazing alpha/beta skills! Any and all remaining mistakes or inconsistencies are my own.
> 
> This was written for the Harry/Neville birthday drabble fest that was ran in Hermione's Nook facebook group. My prompt was Dragons and this is how Harry decided that prompt was going to go!

Harry moaned and tightened his hands in the mane of red hair currently obstructing the view of his groin. He fought the large hands that held his hips down, every instinct telling him to thrust up into the wet heat of his lover’s mouth. One hand lifted from its bruising grip and trailed down to circle his puckered hole. 

“Mmpfh… please, fuck me Char-”

***

High-pitched beeping startled Harry so much he sat up straight, the last syllable still on his lips.

“-lie.” 

He groaned as he looked around to find himself in his bedroom at Grimmauld Place, the faint light of dawn streaming through the windows.

Running his hands over his face to wipe away the last dregs of the dream, Harry swung his legs off the bed and ignored the throbbing erection that strained against his pyjama bottoms. He seriously needed to get his fantasies under control. 

This stupid, stupid school boy crush! It had been  _ years _ since he had left school and yet, that is exactly what it was. A school boy crush on an older, very muscular, very tattooed, and very,  _ very _ sexy man - who was also unattainable for him.

And the crush was definitely getting harder to ignore. 

It had all started when Harry had watched him show off impressive feats of magic to subdue the dragons for the Triwizard Tournament. Even during the height of war, no one with eyes could have blamed him for appreciating Charlie’s bum in his dragonhide trousers or the tightness of his shirts that showed off every muscle he had earned from his physically demanding profession.

This wasn’t even the first time he’d dreamt of Charlie. It had gotten worse when Harry’s job as an Auror would often have them partnered when dragons were involved. Thankfully, the dreams usually waited until after their missions were finished; when he came home - alone and exhausted - wishing for someone to decompress with. Strong arms to hold him and remind him the world wasn’t all bad.

With a shake of his head, Harry tried to get his sleep-addled brain to put the breaks on that train of thought. It definitely wasn’t helping him get rid of his erection and he could  _ not  _ meet up with Charlie to leave for the mission this keyed up.

***

Harry paced the top of the hill in anxious agitation, trying to think of anything but his time in the cold shower. It had given him no relief... until he was spilling across the shower wall, hardly realising that he’d taken himself in hand at all. 

He shouldn’t think of this now, though. He really shouldn’t. This mission -  _ their  _ mission - was important. They were trying to gather intel on the possible illegal breeding and selling of dragons in Northern Ireland. But it was hard to keep his mind on such a straightforward mission and since the rendezvous point had been so easy to find, he had nothing to do but wait and think until Charlie showed up.

Finally, the redhead in question broke through the trees and lifted his hand in greeting. Harry stopped his nervous pacing and tried not to give his anxieties away as he gave a small wave. He turned to observe the rest of the forest as Charlie made his way up the hill and before he could make a full circle, there was a warmth at his back and a tickle near his ear. 

“Perimeter is secure,” Charlie’s rough voice murmured. “I searched before I made myself known.”

Before Harry had a chance to respond, the warmth at his back was gone and the man himself came into view, striding towards the broken hand mirror atop the hill. It glowed once, giving the one minute warning, and Charlie looked back at him with a wicked grin.

“Let’s get this show on the road, partner.”

Harry swallowed thickly as he forced himself to move forward and kept his eyes trained on the portkey, using every ounce of his will to not glance at the tight arse fitting snugly in his favorite pair of green dragonhide trousers.

***

As the portkey landed, Harry managed to catch himself just so before fully staggering into Charlie. Hoisting his pack more securely on his back, he took the lead as they started the trek to the cabin that would be their base of operations, roughly four kilometers away. 

He kept a brutal pace which had them both panting by the time they reached the cabin. After barely a moment to rest, he told Charlie to get settled while he himself left his pack on the small porch, leaving to search for the stream that would be their source of freshwater. 

Not far from the back of the cabin, he found it and took a moment to splash some of the cold water on his face to wipe away the sweat and grime from their hike. The water helped refresh and ground him a little and he set about filling the canteens before making his way back towards the cabin. Harry couldn’t help but hope this was bigger on the inside like most wizarding establishments. Unfortunately, his hopes were dashed when he pushed through the door and realised that this mission was going to be the biggest test of his control yet. His eyes landed on the  _ single bed  _ that graced the tiny room.

Unable to take his eyes off the very small full-sized bed, he was startled when Charlie appeared in front of him, divesting him of the canteens in his hands.

“Guess sleeping in the nude like I normally do is out of the question, eh?” Charlie said with a wink.

As the image of a naked Charlie flashed through his mind, Harry gulped audibly. Merlin, he was going to need every ounce of his willpower to endure this mission.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos are life! Love and luck to you all <3<3
> 
> [Come find me on tumblr, though I don’t use it much yet](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/scarycat23)


End file.
